


Зло не дремлет

by Laskapsy



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel
Genre: Doomfrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laskapsy/pseuds/Laskapsy
Summary: Зло не дремлет, но очень много пьёт.





	

Личности их породы предпочитали не работать сообща – вечно приходилось чем-то делиться, а это, знаете ли, дело весьма неприятное.   
Однако, непосредственные противники, порой, представляли больше проблем, чем естественные конкуренты и, волей-неволей, но компромиссы, хотя бы временные, всё же случались. 

– Доктор?   
– Да?  
– Вы, разве, не собирались организовать нападение?  
– Собирался конечно и, более того, уже организовал.   
– Но разве вы не будете участвовать в нём сами? Так сказать, воспользоваться моментом, познать триумф?  
Дум с десяток секунд просто смотрел на трикстера с неким недоумением, и, только уверившись, что тот говорил вполне серьёзно – засмеялся. Громко и зловеще, как и подобает настоящему тирану. Впрочем, он быстро вернул прежнюю деловитость.  
– Во-первых, в рядовых нападениях Дум не участвует, во-вторых, все рядовые нападения стабильно отбиваются противником и нужны они только лишь для того, чтобы он не расслаблялся, а в третьих – разве я могу оставить гостя в доме одного и просто уехать? Конечно нет, это было бы вопиюще невежливо, особенно по латверийским традициям.   
– Ох, ну что вы, это бы меня совсем не обидело – сказал Локи, не без сожаления отходя от массивных, многослойных и тщательно зачарованных дверей подземных лабораторий Дум-касла. Виктор не без удовлетворения за этим пронаблюдал и, наконец, опустил аннигиляционную пушку.   
– И всё-таки, Локи, я привык считать себя радушным хозяином, так что планирую не оставлять вас на попечение скуки.   
– О, я и не смел сомневаться, Доктор. – трикстеру в общем-то ничего более не оставалось и он последовал за Думом, попутно обдумывая подходящие заклинания, чтобы снова отвлечь диктатора Латверии. Предыдущие восемь попыток Виктор пресекал, ещё с десяток раз делал вид, что не заметил и три точно пропустил: причём Локи готов был поклясться, что в некоторых случаях тот мог бы среагировать и быстрее, но хотел понаблюдать за процессом.   
Не то чтобы Лауфейсон не одобрял.  
Учиться надо у лучших, поэтому он не без позёрства проскальзывал через наложенные Думом щиты, распутывал едва видные паутинки сигнальных чар и прокрадывался мимо сторожевых чудищ. Конечная цель его не особо интересовала – людские знания, артефакты, результаты сложнейших экспериментов – что до этого богу Обмана? А вот сам путь мог оказаться чрезвычайно интересен.   
Несколько разновидностей машин времени Локи уже нашёл, сотни клонов и разномастных химер в цилиндрических резервуарах с какой-то химией вызвали у него некоторое эстетическое наслаждение – хозяин замка явно знал толк в монстрах – но ничего сверх этого. Обширные библиотеки с магически расширенным пространством и потайными «карманами», хранилища с редкими алхимическими ингредиентами – где он взял столько драконов? – а также просто богатая коллекция мирового искусства. Отчасти, естественно, ворованная, но некоторые работы взяты за казённый кошт, ну и, конечно, куда же без произведений современного гения зла и живописи? 

Потратив около двух часов на то, что бы скрыться от очередного думбота из элитной серии, Локи обнаружил не примеченный им ранее след магической защиты. Волшба была из местных, не сложная на вид, отчего и фонила едва-едва, но, как и всё в Латверии имела свой маленький и опасный секрет. Кто-нибудь, чьи навыки уступали богу, мог бы подхватить несколько отсроченных и весьма мучительных проклятий, если конечно перед этим избежит урона от совсем не эфемерной кислоты. 

Не то чтобы Локи чаял найти за этими щитами нечто действительно волнующее, но из спортивного интереса замочек всё же вскрыл. 

***

 

– Доктор, я думал, что мы с вами наладили отношения.   
– В какой-то мере, да, так и есть.   
– Вы уверили меня, что я желанный гость и могу чувствовать себя как дома.   
– Лучше, чем дома, Локи.   
– И что же я вижу?! – трикстер обвёл руками просторное полуподвальное помещение, полное разномастных бочек, бутылок и прочих ёмкостей всевозможных форм и размеров, расставленных по годам вплоть до античности. – О, люди, вечно жадные смертные создания! – картинно причитал бог обмана. – А я? Я поверил вам, Виктор! В ваши искренние намерения!   
Дум несколько стушевался, точнее, думбот, пришедший на голос сигнализации, просто не мог подобрать алгоритма действия и спешно запрашивал помощь у центральных систем, а лучше – просил связаться с самим Доктором.  
– Признайтесь, вам просто не хотелось тратить на меня свою коллекцию! А как же латверийское гостеприимство?  
– Латверийское гостеприимство? – этого в словаре думбота действительно не было, как, впрочем, и у 80% населения. Когда по соседству с тобой живут вампиры, а глава твоего государства – злой гений с маниакальными наклонностями, гостей по неволе разлюбишь в любом виде.

«Оставь его, он ебанутый» – прислал ответ D-230, один из самых старых ботов замка.   
«Виктор не оценит…» – возразил D-802, он был моложе, но процессоры в нём были помощнее.   
«А мы ему не скажем» – проявили удивительное единодушие боты с 600 по 710, впрочем, не по порядку.  
«А, кстати, зачем туда S-серия попёрлась, когда запасы антистресса должны были вы сторожить, а?» – послал запрос D-230, но ответом ему были унылые значки внезапно отключившихся от сети устройств. D-230 грязно выругался в сетевое пространство и тоже отключился. Нервный. Зато база данных у него богатая.

D-S-04 был ботом совсем молодым – ему не исполнилось и года, система ещё не была замусорена суровыми взглядами старожилов, однако и опыта много он нажить не успел. С последним проблемы были у большинства ботов – работа у них такая, но что поделать? Уж кто создавал… Так что D-S-04 напряг все свои вычислительные мощности для анализа поведения иномирного Гостя и составления собственной реакции в соответствии с «кодексом Думбота» На это ушло аж 0,0386 секунд – бот очень волновался, но всё-таки смог взять себя в руки. 

***

 

Солнце давно вышло из-за покрытых шапками снега пиков карпатских гор, утренние птицы отпели свои трели, а рабочий люд Латверии и вовсе готовился уходить на обед, когда его жестокий, кровожадный и безжалостный диктатор не спеша выбирался из под пухового одеяла. Коммуникатор смущённо пищал, немного побаиваясь будить своего правителя, но исправно выполняя свою прямую функцию.   
Виктор не без усилия сел, опустив ноги на бодряще-холодный пол и попутно убирая следящие чары из комнаты. Их становилось всё больше и работали они всё наглее – не иначе трикстер постарался. Надо будет проверить собственные заклинания-шпионы, ну и проанализировать информацию с нано-жучков заодно. Была надежда, что Локи, интереса ради, случайно пропустил хотя бы парочку из них.  
– Диктуй. – скомандовал Виктор устройству, на автомате идя в ванную и не особо прислушиваясь к докладу. Хороший руководитель не тот, кто делает всё сам, а тот, кто может обеспечить автономную деятельность коллектива и больно карает тех, кто эту идиллию портит.

Поэтому Дум не очень любил людей. Их за плохую работу нельзя было переплавить, например, в чайник. Никакой посмертной пользы. Разве что если на жертву какому-нибудь завалявшемуся демону сгодятся – и то не факт.  
– Гость открыл десятое хранилище вин, господин. После контакта с охранным ботом исчез в неизвестном направлении. Остатки телепортационного заклинания не подлежат анализу, а местоположение Гостя не прослеживается на прилегающей территории…

Коммуникатор старался изо всех сил, покрывая более крупных и сложно-устроенных коллег по цеху, всё сваливая на пришлого бога. Несчастную машинку за это обещали хотя бы на неделю подменить обычным будильником с радио, что дорогого стоит!  
Виктор слушал, кивал и намешивал себе крепкий чай – хорошо, что он с самого начала правления разумно расположил кухню в двух шагах от спальни. Уж за что, за что, а за это Дум никогда себя хвалить не перестанет.   
– Он что-то взял?  
– Нет, господин. Гость сказал, что ещё покажет, что такое настоящее вино и исчез.   
Серебряная ложечка с изящным узором в виде виноградной лозы едва заметно стукнула о стенку чайной кружки.   
Если бы маленькие служебные роботы могли дрожать от страха… а, впрочем, им ничего не мешает это делать, особенно в присутствии своего непосредственного родителя, так что да, коммуникатор мелко задрожал, всеми своими сенсорами ловя внезапно упавшее давление.  
– А теперь давай сначала и поподробней.

Через каких-то двадцать минут Дум стоял перед развороченным входом в «хранилище №10». Кружку с чаем трепетно держали на блюдечке боты, поддерживая температуру напитка на приемлемом уровне.  
Ни одна ёмкость с алкоголем, даже самая маленькая и хрупкая, не пострадала. Пыль и та не везде слетела, а чуть дальше, вглубь, её появилось даже больше, вперемешку с каменной крошкой. В стене, сантиметров на десять вглубь, пребывал D-S-04. Для него это было первое подобное приключение и, хотя корпус ничуть не пострадал, внутренние системы бота были несколько шокированы. В основном, невербальным спором коллег на тему того, считать ли это происшествие боевым крещением или нет. С одной стороны – ботам хотелось погулять, а с другой, баловать молодёжь за такие пустяки…

– Ну и где и сколько его будет носить? У нас столько дел… – Виктор не глядя протянул руку за чашкой – боты услужливо подставили посуду. Впрочем, пить Дум не стал и, подумав, поставил чай на место. А вот французское полусухое взял. В Латверии пить с утра не считается признаком алкоголизма. К сожалению.

«Дела» пока что вполне терпели. Весточку Дум им выслал, чтобы понервничали и вообще для порядка. Трикстер, конечно, предлагал атаку без предупреждения (очевидно, совсем не собираясь сверкать на передовой), но Виктор настоял на более долгом, но и более развёрнутом плане. Да, без засад тут тоже не обойтись, но это дело наживное. Шпионы проползали в Нью-Йорк как крысы, собирали информацию и подготавливали почву. Заранее пущенные в систему врага вирусы тихо ждали своего часа, а специальные боты, посланные в суицидальный полёт до здания Бакстера и даже штаб-квартиры Мстителей и оставили в качестве сувениров не только металлический хлам.

Третий день ожидания плавно шёл на спад – когда вы глава государства, то время летит незаметно и совсем не от великого счастья.   
Даже если вы тиран. Точнее, страна, вроде как, реагирует соответствующе, мол, да, конечно, ты - босс, но работы меньше не становиться ни на один грёбанный джоуль.

К счастью, некоторую её долю можно было переложить на стальные плечи ботов. Да и с Кристофа какая-никакая, но польза. Мальчик растёт, учится ответственности. Наверное. В путность своего приёмного щеночка Дум верил мало, но с экономическими вопросами у него явно дела обстояли лучше, чем с открытой войной и так называемыми «героями».

Так что Виктор разбирался только с тем, что требовало его личного и неотложного внимания: провёл пару инспекций на производстве ботов, выпил, дал ход проекту нового моста, внеся пару корректив (какой же это мост без статуй правителя?), выпил, понаблюдал за превращением в овощей пары-другой оппозиционеров и одобрил испытание ядов и лекарств на их коллегах по несчастью, снова выпил. Рутина, в общем.

Близился вечер и, что важнее, ужин. Нельзя быть хорошим тираном и плохо кушать. Виктор не без удовольствия отправился в сторону своей спальни и, соответственно, кухни, снова мысленно похвалив себя за планировку.   
Помимо естественных условий для идеальной готовки, святая часть замка была отлично оборудована приборами для отслеживания чужих ядов в частности и контроля качества в целом. Дум не знал наверняка, когда паранойя превратилась в почти безобидное хобби, но весьма часто готовил себе сам. Иногда готовил нечто большее, чем сэндвичи, чай и мороженное. Ещё реже готовил не только себе.

Сегодня был тот самый редкий случай.   
Он понятия не имел, где носило трикстера, но смутное ощущение говорило ему, что тот обязательно вернётся. Это как с однажды подкормленным котом.  
Чуть больше, чем через час Виктор наслаждался запахом кролика с тимьяном и грибами, а боты убирали рабочее место. Виктор в тайне надеялся, что Локи вернётся к ужину – очень уж хотелось оценить на нём действие всех приправ. Чужих ядов Виктор на своей кухне не терпел, но над своими экспериментировать был только рад.

То ли прабабкин талант к предвидению всё же иногда у Дума срабатывал, то ли просто так удачно сложились обстоятельства, но стоило блюду с кроликом разместиться на сервированном столе, как в воздухе расползлось изумрудное зарево портала и на ковёр ступил донельзя довольный Локи собственной персоной.   
Жестом фокусника бог поставил на стол сияющую золотом бутыль, словно бы наполненную настоящим пламенем.   
– Прямиком из Муспельхейма! – бог светился самодовольством. – Я уважаю ваше мнение по многим вопросам, – нагло соврал трикстер. – но, извольте, смертные искушены в хмеле куда меньше…  
Локи не успел договорить, так как Дум щелкнул пальцами, призывая подконтрольного беса. Небольшой фиолетовый чертёнок появился из воздуха уже исполнив мысленное поручение повелителя. Рядом с золочёным подарком из огненного мира встала покрытая корочкой льда высокая бутыль, наполненная чем-то иссиня-чёрным.   
– Вы как раз вовремя, Локи, да ещё и чудесно угадали с подарком! Он отлично сочетается с Нифльхеймской туманной настойкой! Я как раз собирался вас угостить…  
– Откуда это у тебя, бл… то есть смертный? – бог тоже не стал ждать окончания фразы Дума.   
– Секрет.  
– Секрет? От меня?  
– Особенно от тебя. – голос Дума стал каким-то особенно загадочным, но было видно, что он просто играет. Локи знал, что Доктор – человек слегка сумасшедший и даже находил его ненормальную браваду очаровательной, но всему же есть пределы.  
Лауфейсон взял кусок кролика и сжевал его вместе с костями. Привкус, очень похожий на яд курара, но всё же отличающийся едва уловимой кислинкой, пробежался по языку, но затих на вдохе. Негодование бога сходило на нет – да, он был слаб к кухне смертных. Особенно к такой хорошей!  
Уже совсем взяв себя в руки, Локи уселся на своё место, заметив, что Дум будто заранее знал о его визите.   
– А справишься, Доктор? Питьё, прямо скажем, не самое лёгкое.  
– И не с таким справлялся.   
– На что спорим? – бог просто не могу упустить такой шанс, так как знал, что Дум не откажется. Ещё знал, что шанс победы на стопроцентный, что заводило почти также хорошо, как крепкий хмель.  
– Когда я выиграю – себе Виктор ничуть не изменял – ты без единого протеста в точности выполнишь один мой приказ.  
– Идёт. – Локи продолжил уничтожать идеально приготовленное мясо. – Однако, если вдруг победа окажется за мной, то и ты сделаешь всё тоже самое.  
– По рукам.

***

 

Поляна на горбу широко разлёгшегося холма была покрыта кострами и редкими шатрами, то тут, то там слышались песни и музыка, люди веселились и танцевали. Вместе с ними Локи не без удивления заметил и иномирных созданий. Безобидных, в общем-то, но совершенно точно не самых светлых! В кругу весёлых девушек, раскрасневшихся от хмеля, плясали вампиры, широко улыбаясь, но совершенно не показывая желания кого-то сожрать! Отбивали ритм копыта фавнов, а в самом крупном костре, на вершине холма бог разглядел свернувшегося клубком дракончика – явно совсем ещё молодого, но полыхающего с большим энтузиазмом. Проходящие мимо люди то и дело кидали к нему в костёр то сладкий хлеб, то бараньи кости, то ещё что-то – дракон счастливо всё слизывал и выдавал столп искр в небо, под всеобщее веселье.  
В Латверии бог гостил уже третью неделю и, наконец, Виктор воспользовался своим правом потащить Локи куда душа пожелает и сделать с ним что вздумается.  
Бог, в свою очередь, держал своё одно желание про запас. Такой вот делёж общего проигрыша вышел. На будущее: нельзя мешать напитки из миров, которые породили первого великана. Просто нельзя.

– Нравится? – Локи почти слышал усмешку в голосе Дума. Почти, потому что уже быстрым шагом направлялся к танцующим со звонкими бубнами цыганкам, на ходу меняя облик. Вот от статного мужчины в зелёной мантии отделился высокий и юркий как змея спутник, а вот в танец, как маленький ураган, уже врывается чернявая девица в легкомысленно завязанной на узел рубахе и широкой юбке, расписанной под рыбью чешую. Локи легко ступал босыми ногами по холодной траве и горячим углям, носился как ласка и застывал как кобра: местные его встретили как родного. Видать, сегодня и только сегодня здесь так принимают абсолютно всех.

Дум наблюдал со стороны и присоединяться не спешил, Локи краем глаза видел, как он направился к шатрам, тем, что в самой неосвещённой части холма.   
Ведьмочки, а танцевали вокруг именно они, тут же забрали себе всё внимание трикстера. Точнее, той милой леди, в которую он обернулся. Они что-то у неё спрашивали, а он шутил и ёрничал, словно ему снова двести, те смеялись, отлично понимая многослойную иронию, будто им совсем не по двадцать.

Вокруг лились музыка и вино примерно в равным пропорциях, Локи не упускал момента испить и то и другое.   
Смертные умели веселится как в последний раз!  
– Вы пришли с самим фон Думом? Как он не съел вас? – обаятельный, как и все дети ночи, вампир великодушно передавал ему кувшин с крепкий пойлом. Локи благодарно улыбался:  
– Сказал, что я не вкусный, представляете?   
– Грубиян, как всегда! – улыбался второй кровосос, постарше, тоже беря выпить.  
Локи горячо согласился и попробовал распалить речь собеседников ещё больше, но увы, не он один умел чувствовать приближение его величества, да и как такого пропустить?  
Виктор сдержанно поздоровался с кровососами, передавая пламенный привет соседу-графу. Вампиры вежливо раскланялись, обещали непременно доставить послание в лучшем виде и удалились, спеша урвать веселье где-нибудь, где нет довлеющей ауры Виктора фон Дума.  
– Ты их прогнал, зачем? Такие забавные! – Локи плавно принимал свой естественный облик, правда, одежду сменить забыл.   
– Не удивляйся, но мы сюда не за этим пришли.   
– О, опять секреты?  
– Нет, но нечто, что можно попробовать только в Латверии и только раз в год.  
– А, хвастаешься!  
Дум улыбался: за маской, конечно, не видно, но Локи готов был отдать ухо на отсечение, что он правда улыбался!  
Они прошли к центральному костру – тому, с драконом, где уже собрались три седовласые ведьмы, а все прочие участники диковиного праздника горящими глазами наблюдали за их действиями и возбуждённо перешёптывались.  
Музыка стихала и начиналась магия. И вроде бы ничего сверхсложного и могучего бог обмана в ней не заметил, но сам воздух словно бы наполнялся какой-то дико приятной и слегка безумной энергией. Эффект чем-то походил на разлив мёда поэзии, но точно также от него и отличался. Век живи – век учись, как говорят смертные! Трикстер был действительно приятно удивлён!  
Пока Локи наслаждался зрелищем, он не заметил как Виктор куда-то отошёл, а потом явился с полным кувшином тёмно-красного напитка.  
– Пей. Да, это приказ. – Локи испил не смотря на какой-то излишне торжествующий тон Дума. Чего ему было бояться? Даже если опять яд, пусть травит, лишь бы делал это красиво, да вкусно! 

Питьё оказалось не ядом, а вкуса не имело вовсе, но стоило ему коснуться языка бога, как сам мир выдохнул ему навстречу.  
Позже Локи понял, что цыганская дрянь не на всех так действует, а поить ей богов и вовсе верх безумия, (что целиком и полностью дискредитировало Дума в глазах общественности и изрядно поднимало в глазах трикстера), но на тот момент такие соображения просто не имели права рождаться в его голове.  
Ему стало хорошо и весело, он вызвал дождь и создал маленькое, с ноготок, солнце и тут же съел его, выпустил журавлей из рукавов и, обернувшись каким-то излишне огромным лососем, шустро плавал по воздуху, наполненному винным ароматом. Ах да, дождь был из белого вина. Локи помнит, как забавно Виктор приоткрывал маску, чтобы поймать капли языком и его удивлённое:  
– Граса де Котнарь? Очень мило с твоей стороны, но ты что, не мог выбрать более солнечного года?  
Локи тогда был рыбой и пожать плечами не мог, да и вообще – ему вкус нравился, а Дум мог найти себе другой дождь!

Кажется, возвращались в замок они пешком через какие-то подземные катакомбы или вроде того. Акустика в них точно была хорошая.   
– Мне сдали тебя! Ваши колдуньи сказали, что ты хорошо поёшь, но давно не делаешь этого! Признайся, ты ещё и танцуешь отменно, но просто с мной не хочешь!  
– Ещё бы! С тебя и так довольно! – Дум, кажется, тоже был не очень трезв, было совсем не ясно. Наверное, очень удобно, когда лицо за тебя может держать стальная маска.  
– Я никому не скажу!  
– Лжец!  
– Не буду отрицать, если споёшь! Эй, пусть это будет мой приказ!  
Локи был безнадёжно пьян – впервые за много лет так беззаботно весел, и полностью этим доволен!  
А Виктор всё-таки спел. Для него одного: своим бархатистым и великолепно поставленным голосом. Рассказал историю тоскливую и счастливую одновременно. Локи не помнил самой песни – она, видно, была на ловарском, но бог понимал смысл и ощущения от него вкупе со звучанием накрывали с головой, словно ему впервые признались в любви, а он сам потерял слова, чтобы ответить. Кажется, своё желание он потратил не в пустую.

Утро встречало больной головой и небольшим землетрясением – балла в три, едва заметно. Локи снова поморщился, вызывая движение земли, но всё же попытался сконцентрироваться и взять свои силы под контроль.   
Опыт победил и у него получилось. «Всего лишь похмелье, а не змеиный яд, мой друг! В самом деле, даже не прилично, что о тебе подумает гостеприимный хозяин?» – укорил сам себя бог.  
По спине пробежал холодок и Локи наугад прошуршал рукой на простынях рядом с собой. Никого не было, тем более Дума. Хорошо, теперь можно и поразмышлять, почему так плохо и вместо облегчённого вздоха вырывается раздосадованный? Ты надеялся найти смертного у себя под боком, приятель?  
Плут усмехнулся и не стал продолжать диалог с самим с собой.   
К тому же, раз Виктора не было в собственной постели, значит, он уже проснулся и вроде даже был жив и здоров. Хотя, здоровые, адекватные люди не выглядят по утрам такими отвратно бодрыми и жизнерадостными.   
– Съешь лимон, Виктор, а то смотреть на тебя тошно! – Локи сам не понял, когда успел привыкнуть к отсутствию маски. Вот же, вроде, совсем недавно…  
– Кто бы говорил, бог лени и сна!  
– Я что, действительно долго спал?  
– Четвёртый день на исходе.  
Локи задумался. Секундой позже он попробовал посчитать и вспомнить, зачем вообще гостил у Доктора Дума.  
– Некрасиво получилось...  
– Да, мы их как будто бросили. - подтвердил Виктор его опасения.

***

 

4+1 Общий чат.   
02:35 Гримм:  
Виктор, у тебя что-то случилось? Просто мы тут и людей созвали и подготовились, а вас всё нет и нет. Ни тебя, ни этого твоего... Подняли всех на уши, а потом пропали. Может, ты заболел?  
Нет, я всё понимаю, ты не признаешься, но хоть намекни, а? Мы ж не чужие люди в самом деле… А нам, если что, до тебя ещё ехать через полмира! Вик, я серьёзно, ты живой там? Потому что Рид не будет знать, что делать, если ты станешь призраком… нет, я не подаю тебе идею! Просто напиши, что всё нормально. Или пришли думбота – они надежнее.   
Буду ждать…

08:00 Сьюзен:   
Виктор, если это такая шутка, то чувства юмора у тебя как не было, так и нет, лучше тренируйся на кошках. А если ты всё-таки приедешь, то захвати эти ваши булочки, «вроде синнабон, только лучше». Валерии они очень понравились, а у нас нигде не продают. Поставишь на экспорт?

08:01 СДОХНИРИЧАРДС:  
Виктор, Сью уже написала тебе про булочки?   
И прекрати меня так подписывать, всё равно не поможет.  
Да, не один ты умеешь вирусы делать.

10:22 Джонн:  
Чувак, ты как? Я так настроился, а теперь мне некуда девать накопившуюся энергию! Ты специально, я знаю, это изощрённая пытка, да?   
Слушай, можешь не отвечать, но приезжай!!!


End file.
